1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the management of video display systems, such as computer monitors. More particularly, the invention relates to the selection of video signals in a video system having multiple input.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the use of multimedia applications has steadily spread to many fields of technology. The term xe2x80x9cmultimediaxe2x80x9d commonly refers to the fusion of information, communications, and visual media in a single processing system. With the evolution of the public Internet, several computer-based systems now offer multimedia applications for the communication and processing of data, voice, image/graphics, and video. Additionally, there are several television-based systems currently in use and development, such as interactive television (TV) or Web TV, which also support multimedia applications. The interactive TV concept combines the Internet and TV to enable viewers to access additional information about the programs they are watching and act on it through the Internet. The interactive TV experience may occur on a personal computer (PC) with a tuner card, such as those used with Intel""s Intercast Technology. Alternatively, interactive TV may also be based on a standard television set with an external device supporting interactive access.
There are at least two types of display systems available today: one for PC systems, and another for TV systems. The PC display system typically includes a display unit, processing circuit, and display adapter. The display adapter is a device which transforms text, graphics, or video signals from digital form to analog form for display by the display unit. The display unit may be a cathode ray tube (CRT) or liquid crystal display (LCD) device capable of displaying text, graphics, or video. On the other hand, the TV display system typically includes a monitor, demodulator, and tuner. The tuner and demodulator supply one or more video signals for display by the monitor.
A variety of video standards are used in connection with PC systems, including MDA, CGA, HGC, EGA, PGA, VGA, MCGA, Super VGA, 8514/A, and XGA. In the case of TV systems, a different variety of video standards are used including National Television System Committee (NTSC), Phase Alternating Line (PAL), and Systeme Electronique Couleur Avec Memoire (SECAM).
As PC and TV systems merge closer together, there is a heightened need to support multiple video inputs to accommodate for a variety of video signals and formats. Moreover, accommodating for multiple video inputs may be required when receiving video signals from dedicated multiple video sources, even though the video signals may be in the same format. When receiving video signals from multiple video sources at the same time (i.e., concurrently), a user has to manually select one video source to override one or more other video sources. For example, when a cable TV signal and a video cassette recorder (VCR) signal are received concurrently, a TV user must press one or more control buttons to select which of the two video signals to display on the TV monitor. In a PC system, a PC user may alternatively instruct the PC (e.g., by specialized programming) to prioritize video input sources in case of concurrent arrival of multiple video signals. Once the user selects a particular video source, the user may not view video signals from other video sources. To view video signals from other sources, the user has to re-press control buttons or reprogram specialized instructions. More particularly, the user is unable to accommodate for recognizing arrival (i.e., new presence) or termination (i.e., new absence) of other video signals into and from the PC or TV system.
Therefore, there is a need in video display technology to accommodate for concurrent presence of multiple video signals in a PC or TV environment. The new system and method should enable a user to dynamically select multiple video sources as the user desires.
In accordance with one embodiment, the invention provides a system for displaying video signals. The system comprises at least one detection circuit configured to monitor the arrival or presence of at least one of a plurality of video signals at at least one of a plurality of video inputs. The system further comprises a processing circuit, electrically coupled to the detection circuit, configured to notify the user of the presence of at least one of the plurality of video signals. In the event that only one of the plurality of video signals is present, the processing circuit is configured to automatically select the only one of the plurality of video signals for display. On the other hand, in the event that more than one of the plurality of video signals are present at the plurality of video inputs, the processing circuit is configured to prompt the user to select one of the more than one video signals for display. In another embodiment, the system comprises means for monitoring the arrival or presence of at least one of a plurality of video signals at at least one of a plurality of video inputs. The system further comprises means for notifying the user of the presence of at least one of the plurality of video signals. In the event that only one of the plurality of video signals is present, the notifying means is configured to automatically select the only one of the plurality of video signals for display. In the event that more than one of the plurality of video signals are present at the plurality of video inputs, the notifying means is configured to prompt the user to select one of the more than one video signals for display.
In yet another embodiment, the invention provides a method of displaying video signals to a user. The method comprises monitoring the arrival or presence of at least one of a plurality of video signals at at least one of a plurality of video inputs. The method further comprises notifying the user of the presence of at least one of the plurality of video signals. The method further comprises automatically selecting only one of the plurality of video signals for display, provided that only one of the plurality of video signals is present. The method further comprises providing the user with an option to select one of the plurality of video signals for display, provided that more than one of the plurality of video signals are present at the plurality of video inputs.